


More Than Words

by Moonbeam (moonbeamsfanfic)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamsfanfic/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance from a new perspective. Alternating First Person POVs. MSR First Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 1997.

More Than Words  
By Moonbeam

He sits there looking at me. Why? He thinks I don't know he does it, but I see him sneak the occasional glance in my direction. Every time I turn and catch him, he'll duck his head or avert his gaze. He won't look me in the eye. Why? Does he have something to hide? We know each other so well, we've always been able to communicate without words. Our eyes say it all. But, he won't look me in the eyes. Why?

*******

She sees me watching her. I know she does. I also know that she doesn't know why. If she did, she may never look at me again. She's my partner. She's my best friend. But, she's also the woman of my dreams. Literally. At night, when the demons become to much, an image of this startling beauty comes before my eyes. Drawn up from my memories and imagination to chase away the monsters of my mind.

She's beautiful, my Dana. I never think of her as Scully when I look at her like this. Scully is a powerful, strong Federal Agent who follows me chasing little grey men in forests and saves me from myself when I get in too deep. This woman across from me now, sitting calmly in leggings and a tee-shirt, she is all woman. Her very presence radiates sexuality and I get hot just thinking about her. She's always had that effect on me. Just her nearness makes me come alive with wanting her. I always want her. But, I dare not say a word. I will not break this quiet moment with meaningless sounds. So much more occurs between us without putting voice to it.

What's this? She's getting up. My angel gives me a glimpse of heaven. I get to watch, safely from the couch, as she stands and stretches languorously. We have been sitting here for hours, her muscles must be sore. But, as I watch her put her arms over her head and arch her back, trying to work out the kinks, I am suddenly very turned on.

*******

I can feel his gaze upon me, watching as a stretch tight muscles. The heat of it thrills me, excites me, as only he can. My nipples tighten with the glorious sensation of knowing he is watching me. Though I know not why exactly — or maybe I do, but I refuse to acknowledge it — I arch my back, forcing my taught nipples against the fabric of my shirt. I know he can see them, I saw his eyes drop to my chest. The intensity in his gaze as he stares at me, shifting uncomfortably on the couch before me, and knowing the reason for that discomfort starts a fire burning within my belly which heads straight for my core. I can feel the wetness surge against my panties.

It's strange, this connection we share. Words have never been needed between us. The trust and love we feel for one another has forged a bond so deep it has gone beyond simple words. Oh, yes. He loves me. I know it as sure as I know anything. Just as I love him. It is a simple truth. One which never ceases to excite or please me. Knowing that Fox Mulder loves me is the greatest aphrodisiac I've ever known. And now, with him watching me, that knowledge melts my insides and leaves me ravenous with wanting him. Wanting to see him, feel him — pure, bold, and oh so hard. I've seen him naked before, but he has always been sick or injured. To see him, healthy and male, before me is one of my greatest wishes and secret dreams. That and to have him inside me.

*******

She's facing me, and I can see her breasts behind her shirt. I can see the tight peaks pushing out towards me, and the sight makes me even more hard. My blood starts pumping furiously to meet the demands beginning to strain between my legs. My lungs seem incapable of holding enough air for me to breathe, forcing me to take quick, shallow breaths.

Never before has it gone this far. She is aware of the reaction she has on me, and I on her. And we are using it, drawing it out, intensifying its passion. This is a dangerous game we are playing, we both know it. She's Scully, my partner, the person I must work beside day after day. And yet, she is also Dana, the sensual woman who I dream only of touching, kissing, stroking, loving. It is sheer torture to remain sitting here, when all I really want to do is grab her and make love to her. Every fibre of my being is screaming at me to go to her, kiss her hard, and bring her to ecstasy. But I sit still. Not willing to force her into anything. Waiting patiently for her permission, for her acceptance, for her invitation.

"Mulder."

The soft sound of my name on her lips pulls my eyes to her face. Her eyes, shining a brilliant blue, lock with mine. She reaches out a hand to me and I take it without conscious thought, letting her pull me to my feet. My arms wrap around her almost of their own accord and she comes easily into my embrace. With one last look at the heat and serenity within her soul, I did my head to capture her mouth.

*******

His kiss is electrifying and soothing at once. Gentle and passionate, loving and deep all at the same time. I can not describe how perfect it feels to have his soft lips in contact with my own. To feel the gentle pressure of his mouth against mine. To taste his breath as I part my lips to allow him entrance. Oh! The exquisite pleasure of his tongue sweeping the inner cavity of my mouth. Brushing across my own tongue, stroking the roof of my mouth, running along my teeth.

I am not idle as his hands come up to hold me tighter and deepen the kiss. My own have wrapped around his neck to pull me closer. One hand pushing firmly at the back of his head to keep him kissing me, the other stroking the silky hairs on the back of his neck. I rub myself along him, feeling the friction of our clothes and bodies tightening my already hard nipples, and hearing his moan as he breaks the kiss. As his mouth moves to my ear, my own comes to land on the strong skin of his neck, and I gladly nibble the flesh I encounter.

A gasp of my own is the only response I am capable of as I feel Mulder's mouth surround the tender flesh of my earlobe. Gently sucking, nibbling, and licking in an imitation of what I want him to be doing elsewhere on my body. In retaliation I run my hands down his chest, stopping to squeeze his own nipples until I hear his deep moan again, then carrying on to the waistband of his sweater. He seems to sense my need to see him, feel him, bare against my roaming fingers. He pauses in the sweet pleasure he was inflicting upon me to remove his shirt, and mine as well.

Now we are skin against skin, only the flimsy satin of my bra in the way. With practiced fingers, Mulder easily undoes the tiny clasp in the front. Pushing away the garment and leaving me exposed from the waist up, as he is. A small niggle of fear enters me as I wonder if he likes what he sees. I know I am not the type of woman he likes to watch in his videos, and I am overtaken by shyness by his continued stare. I feel the need to cover myself and I move to turn away from him.

"You're beautiful."

The whispered words stop me in my tracks and I turn to see him looking at me with tears forming in his eyes and a sweet smile gracing his features. The love and arousal I can see in his once hazel eyes tell me he is telling the truth. It dissolves my fear as I let him pull me into another passionate kiss.

*******

She was nervous to be standing half-naked before me. I could tell. She has no reason to be. She is everything I ever dreamed or hoped her to be. She is beautiful, vibrant, and real. The sight of her perfect, round breasts heaving upwards with every heavy breath she took stole my breath away. I turned up to her, told her how I felt, and pulled her into a hot and hard kiss. She responded in kind, now confident in her appearance, as she scraped her nails up my back, leaving deep red grooves to mark me as her own. I have always been hers, but now it is official.

My mouth leaves hers to trail hot kisses down her neck, across her shoulder, and down further still until I can softly tug one taught nub into my mouth. I hear her sharp intake of air and smile against her breast. Without ever having laid a finger on her before, I instinctively know what she likes, what will drive her insane, what pleases her the most. And I gladly give her that pleasure. Running my tongue around and around, never touching the one place she wants me to touch most until she is nearly begging me to. I cannot resist her pleas, besides this is as much fun for me as it is for her. I love to make her happy. It makes my heart rate skyrocket to know I am the one bringing her this pleasure. To know that she would only let me touch her this way. She is a very careful woman about her body, she would not let just any man touch her as she lets me. It's exhilarating.

I bend to pick her up in my arms and she squeals with surprise. It is a sound I would not have imagined her to make and I smile down at her as she wraps her arms around my neck. The quick trip to her bedroom takes no time at all. I needn't even lift my eyes off her beautiful face to get there, how familiar with her home that I am. And the feeling of her curled up in my arms, rubbing sensuously against me as I walk, threatens to falter my tenuous control and take her there in the hallway. But, I will not. For she is special. She is my Dana, she is my Scully. She is everything.

As I carefully lay her down on the bed and move to take her pants off, I am struck by how tiny and fragile she looks lying there smiling at me. Total trust reflected in her eyes. She is not fragile, I know this. She is stronger than I could ever possibly be. But tonight, like this, she is a delicate flower waiting to be lovingly caressed into bloom.

*******

I am surprised by how well he knows me, and yet I am not. For we know each other so deeply and thoroughly, why wouldn't he know me in this new way as well? Mulder knew exactly what to do to my breasts to send me into a paroxysm of need. Just as he knew without my telling him that I wanted to take this into the bedroom.

However, to be picked up and carried into my room like a child was an added extra I had not thought of. It was both a subtle gesture from him to tell me I much I mean to him as well as an effective manner in which to maintain as much physical contact as possible. And I must admit, I enjoy as much physical contact as possible. In fact, I can safely say that I want more. Then, as if reading my thoughts — which perhaps he did — he moves to finish undressing me.

The care and gentleness in which he removes my pants, then slowly trails just the tips of his fingers up my thighs to my underwear has my heart pounding with anticipation. Hope warring with excitement at what he will do after my panties are gone. He does not disappoint me either.

I cry out at the utter bliss of what he is doing to me. Chanting his name over and over as he suckles at me, tasting my juices, then laps at me like a kitten. He tongue and fingers set up an immediate rhythm which carries me to the edge only to have him slow down and let me cool off. He does this repeatedly, licking and sucking and stroking me with his tongue and teeth and lips and fingers until I am writhing beneath him, unable to do more than whimper for release. At long last I feel first one, then two long, elegant fingers plunge deep inside me, striving to touch my very center it appears. A wave of pure energy begins to course through my veins, becoming a tsunami of pleasure as his lips find that one special cluster of sensitized nerves and suck hard. My body rises and shutters hard with the prolonged force of my climax until I no longer know which way is up.

When I come back to my senses, he is lying nude beside me. He is still for me, waiting for me to recover. That is another thing I love most about him. He cares about me and is willing to wait for me even though I can feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against my thigh. Not too many men would do that. One of his hands comes up to stroke my hair reassuringly as the other lies protectively across my tummy. Now it is my turn.

*******

I wait for her to come down from the high she reached during her orgasm. It fills me with no small amount of pride to know I could do that to her. A typical male response, I think to myself. Then she turns to me, angles her head and kisses me soundly. As she does this her body is already working its way on top of me until she is lying on me. Her legs splayed across my hips. Her still-twitching sex hovering above my engorged member. I am assailed by my vivid memories of her honeyed taste, her smokey scent, her luxurious softness, and what it would feel like around that other part of my anatomy. But, I lose all means of thought as she raises up and impales herself upon me. We both cry out together at this first penetration, so deep I feel I can touch her very essence.

It is difficult for me not to come right away. In all my dreams, in all my fantasies, I had never dared imagine just how precious this moment truly could be. I only barely managed to regain my control as she starts to move against me. Using gravity and her own weight to drive me deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust. My own hips are moving in counter-point, matching each of her actions with one of my own. Forever together. Forever partners. Forever equal.

The intensity of our love-making continues to build and I can feel my Dana awakening around me. I can feel her inner muscles begin to twitch as her body prepares for another orgasm. But, that was nothing compared to the feel of her while she came around me. Her body milking mine even as I tried valiantly to hold on just a little longer, to increase her pleasure. Only to lose it myself when she cried out my name in ecstasy. Not my last name, but my first name. Never before had I ever imagined it possible for that one hated name to contain so much love, to bring me some much joy that my heart burst and was refilled by her as I emptied myself inside her warm, tight body.

*******

In the dawning hours of the morning, the two lovers lay quietly in each other's arms. Faces content and hearts glowing as their minds, bodies, and souls spoke with so much more than words.

~*~*~*~

The End.


End file.
